The general concept of the wheel has been known since antiquity, and has evolved from wood, to metal and composites. Coverings for wheels were also developed over time. For example, where the oldest wheels were formed of wood or metal that made direct contact with the ground, leather and eventually rubber were added to the circumference of the wheel to dampen transmission of impact forces as the wheel traverses irregular terrain or surface debris. Heavier load products (e.g., bikes, heavier duty wheelbarrows, and cars) typically have wheels utilizing air-filled inflated tires. Lighter load products (e.g., suitcases, carts, and mobile toolboxes) typically utilize casters or wheels of simpler construction, such as being formed from metal, plastic, rubber, or a simple combination thereof.
Among other things, the present application relates to an improved molded wheel.